Twilght Reverse
by WhYFoReVeR91
Summary: Edward Swan moves to Forks to be with his Dad when he meets Bella Cullen and her family. His life flips all around. BAD AT SUMMARIES STORY BETTER!
1. Chapter 1

Edward POV

"Mom, I'm sure I want to go live with Charlie. You deserve to travel with Phil and not worry about me." I said to my mother, Renee, for what felt like the millionth time. Phil, her new husband, is a minor league baseball player and travels a lot with the team. My mother would spend half the time with me and the other half with Phil and I could tell she was missing Phil while she was with me so I came up with the plan to go live with Charlie.

"Ok. Ok, Edward I'll stop nagging you. I just want to make sure that you are making the right decision for you." my mother told me.

"I am 100% positive that I want to go live with Charlie." I reassured her.

As my mother drove me to my airport, I compared where I lived with my mother to where I was going to live with Charlie. Phoenix, Arizona, where I lived with my mom, is always warm and sunny, with blue skies. Where as Forks, Washington, where I was moving, is covered by a near-constant cover of clouds and it rains there more than anywhere in the United States.

At the airport I said my last goodbyes to my mother and boarded my flight. I had all my essentials for a flight. I had my Ipod and I had a few books. As I got off the plan I saw my father sitting down in a seat waiting for me. I walked down and greeted him.

"Hey Dad!" I said to my father.

"Edward! My boy how was your flight?" my father asked. I gave him a brief one-arm hug and told him about my flight.

Charlie had a great job in Forks. He was the police chief. The one thing I hated about visiting Charlie was having to ride around in his police cruiser, but I saved enough money to buy my own car, but I didn't have enough for my dream car, a black Volvo XC60. I was planning on just buying some used car.

"So, Edward, I enrolled you in Forks High School. You start tomorrow." my dad informed me.

"Oh, ok dad. What time do you leave for work? I'm gonna need to know if I am gonna grab a ride from you." I told my dad.

"Well actually Edward I got you a new car. I didn't think you would want to ride around in the police cruiser." My dad told me.

"Really dad! Are you serious? What kind of car is it?" I practically screamed.

"Well Edward it's the Volvo XC60 in black!" my dad excitedly told me.

"Wow dad you're the best! I can't believe it! Thanks!" I thanked my dad over and over again.

When we finally arrived at the house I forgot how much my dad actually made. Since I hadn't been here in a while I forgot that my dad had a mini mansion at the end of town.

"Well, Edward, you know where your room is. I hate to leave but I have to go down to the station. You can take your car for a spin if you want. It's in the third garage under the white sheet." My dad said.

"Ok dad I think I will do that. Thanks" I told him.

As I dropped off my stuff in my room, to unpack later, I went back down stairs and headed to the garage. As I took off the sheet I screamed in joy. I ran to grab the keys off the hook hopped in the car a sped down our drive way.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward POV

As I drove through town I got a lot of stares from the people there. I guess they have never seen a teen drive such a nice car here, but as soon as those words came out of my mouth a red BMW drove up to me at the stop light. In the car were five teens. One girl was blonde. A second girl had spikey black hair. And the last girl was, was hard to explain. Her beauty was so overwhelming, with her long mohogony colored hair. She was the most beautiful of them all. Also there were to guys one had short black hair and huge muscles and the other had blonde hair. I wonder if they go to Forks High School, if so I would have to introduce my self to the brown hair

NEXT MORNING

Edward POV

When I woke up the next morning all I could think about was the brown haired girl. I got dressed and went downstairs. Charlie had already left for work so I grabbed an apple and headed to my car so I could get to school early to grab my class schedule.

When I got to the school they were only a few cars so I parked my car and went into the office. As soon as I walked in there was a clerks' desk. The name plate said Mrs. Cope. I walked up to the desk and introduced myself to her.

"Excuse me, , I'm Edward Swan, the new student. I was wondering if I could get my class schedule."

"Yes Mr. Swan, here is your schedule." She said this as she handed me my schedule. As she did she kept staring at me and it was very weird. Then she said. "Edward if there is every_ anything_ you need help with feel free to ask me." I could tell that Mrs. Cope was trying to flirt with me so I just ran out of there.

As I got outside many other students began to show up including the 5 teens that were in the red BMW. The bell rang and I went to my homeroom which was Mr. Berty.

When I got to the class room I saw the brown haired beauty. And to my luck the last seat in class was next to her.

Bella POV

As we arrived at school Alice had a vision. I asked her what it was about but all she could do was smile and say it was nothing. The bell rang soon after and I headed to Mr. Berty's classroom. As I got into the class I walked to my desk and sat down. I was the only one in class with my own table. As started taking attendance a new student walked in. He was about six feet tall had stunning green eyes and had disheveld bronze colored hair. For a human he almost had the beauty of a vampire. I moved my stuff over to make room for him because I knew my desk had the last avalible seat in class. I didn't have to worry about his blood appealing to me because my talent is having perfect control and a mental shield. My sister and best friend Alice can see into the future and her mate Jasper can control people's emotions. As he sat down I introduced myself to him.

"Hi." I said "My name is Bella Cullen."

"Hey" he said "I'm Edward Swan."

"Oh you are Chief Swan's son. My dad and him are like best friends."

"Cool." He replied

"So have you met anyone here yet?" I said

"Well only you." He said

"Ok so do you want to have lunch with me and my family." I asked him.

"Sure, I'd like that." He said happily

"So what is you next class?" I asked him

" I have English here, with ." he said

" Really that's my next class too." I said happily

I really liked spending time with Edward he wasn't like the other boys here he didn't only pay attention to my looks and ignore what I had to say, he listend to me.

During English we did pairs work, so Edward and I teamed up and got to know each other better. We had a lot in common. We both like classical music and we both played the piano. Also we both loved to read.

By the end of class I could say I had a crush on Edward Swan.

Edward POV

English class was awesome because I got to learn more about Bella Cullen. She had a lot in common with me and she was more than just another pretty face, she was intelligent and loved to read and play the piano.

By the end of class I could tell my crush I had on Bella Cullen was more than a small school crush.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward POV

As the day continued all I could think about was Bella Cullen and it didn't help that I sat by her in all my classes.

When it was finally lunch Bella and I walked to lunch together. As we walked I got a lot of glares from the guys around campus. I guess they were jealous that I was talking to Bella and not being shot down. As we reached the cafeteria I noticed that the table Bella led me to had all of the teens from the red BMW. I guess this was her family. As soon as I reached the table the pixie-looking girl gave me a hug. She had icy cold skin. I wonder why. Bella and I sat down at the table and I realized none of them had any food so I asked Bella why.

"Bella, why don't any of your family members have food?"

"Oh, we are on a special diet." She replied with a small smile. I just nodded wondering what kind of diet but I was to polite to ask.

The pixie-looking girl introduced herself first.

"Hi, I'm Alice, and this is my boyfriend, Jasper." She said as she pointed to the blonde haired boy.

"Hey, I'm Emmett, and this is my girlfriend, Rosalie." The muscular one said as he pointed to the blonde haired girl.

The rest of lunch went great. It seemed like the six of us would be great friends, even though I wanted Bella as more than a friend. We all made plans to go to the movies this weekend and I was glad to be able to spend more time with Bella.

I finished the rest of the school day with Bella, because she was in all my classes, and walked her to Rosalie's car. I then gave her a hug goodbye. Her skin was also cold like Alice's. Also they all had the same strange golden colored eyes. As I drove home Charlie called me and told me to drive down to La Push because we would be having dinner at the Black's house. The Black's are family friends that I have seen every summer since I was born. One of my only friends here as a child was Jade Black. We used to do everything together. We would ride bikes and go to the beach. She was one of my best friends. Jade was a year younger than me and the older we got the more it seemed like she had a crush on me even though I don't feel the same way. The last few visits I had down to La Push Jade was always trying to kiss me and she always tried to flirt with me. When she would do this I would make up an excuse to leave and go home. As I made it down to La Push I parked in front of the Black's family home and went to the front door. Charlie's police cruiser was already out front. As soon as I was about to knock Jade ran up and gave me a huge hug. I hugged her back and we went inside. I said hello to Billy, her father.

After dinner Charlie and Billy sat in front of the TV to watch a Mariner's game, while Jade and I went to walk down by the beach. As we walked down the beach Jade started to tell me some of the legends of her family.

"Did you know the Quileute tribe is to be decedents of wolves?" Jade asked me.

"No I didn't know that." I replied. "So I made some new friends today, the Cullens, have you heard of them?" I asked.

"The Cullens." She said through her teeth.

"Ya, what's so bad about them." I asked.

"It's just a tribal legend, but did you know they are supposedly "The Cold Ones'."

She asked.

As she said this we arrived back at her house. Charlie and I then decided to head home. When we got back I went up to my room and went on my computer. I searched up the cold ones on Google and got a whole bunch of things on vampires. It said how they have cold, hard skin, superhuman abilities, and weird colored eyes. I tried to relate these things to the Cullens:

They all have cold skin.

They all have those weird golden colored eyes.

And at P.E I saw Emmett pop a football in his hands when he thought know one was looking.

The Cullens were definitely vampires and I would confront Bella at school tomorrow. I knew this changed nothing of how I felt for them. They were still my friends and I would keep their secret.

I decided to go to bed shortly after. As I laid in my bed about two things I was absolutely positive. First, Bella was a vampire. And second, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her.

The next morning the Cullens were in the parking lot waiting for me. I pulled in to the parking spot next to them. We both were kind of early so I asked Bella to take a walk with me.

"Bella, would you like to take a walk with me before class?" I asked her

"Sure." She agreed

As we walked I took her hand in mine and didn't flinch away from the coldness. She looked at me like she assumed I knew something, which I did, but I kept my expression casual. As we got to the football field I took a seat pulling her with me.

"Bella." I started. "I know you and your family are different and I do not care."

"Ww…what?" she asked

"Bella, I know you and your family are vampires there is no need to be afraid. I will not tell a living soul your secret. Just answer this one question; do you feed off of humans?" I said quietly

"How did you find out?" she asked "And no we only feed off of animals."

"I have a friend that lives down in La Push who told me some tribal legends that fit into what you and your family are like." I said.

"Oh, well do you still want to be our friend, because I would understand if you didn't." she said with a sad expression.

Bella POV

"Of Course I still want to be friends with your family, but Bella I want to be so much more than friends with you. I think I love you." He confessed.

I just stared for a few seconds then replied "I think I love you too Edward."

He looked into my eyes for a few seconds then slowly leaned in. As he closed the distance between the two of us he softly pressed his lips to mine and I melted under contact. We continued our ever so gentle kiss until the bell rang and we broke apart. We both had identical smiles on our faces.

"So, Bella….. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked shyly

"I would love to Edward!" I said excitedly and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

We then walked to homeroom hand in hand. When we walked past my family on our way to class and Alice screamed "YOU MUST TELL ME EVERYTHING." Edward chuckled at Alice's enthusiasm and we continued on our way to class. As we walked down the hall we got a lot of stares. Ws got so many because I never seemed interested in the guys here then Edward shows up and two days later we are boyfriend and girlfriend. I am just surprised as the rest of them. When we made it to homeroom we took our seats keeping our hands intertwined.

Wow. Edward figured out my family's secret and told me he loved me and is my boyfriend. I am surprised. He is just so different than anybody else at school. He is something special. I think Alice had a vision of him finding out because this morning she seemed like she was hiding something. I guess its better this way, not having to pretend to be human around Edward. Maybe he can even come over to our house to hang out.

Edward POV

When she accepted the offer to be my girlfriend I was overly happy. The first half of the school day just flew by with her by my side. By lunch I had decided that today was the best day of school I had ever had.

Bella POV

With Edward with me the first half of school flew by until lunch came and I would have to face the Inquisition of Alice and Rosalie. Also by far today was the best day of school I have had ever, and that's a long time.


	4. IMPORTANT

**AUTHOR"S NOTE**

**Sorry For Not Updating In A While I Have Been Working On A New Story…Unstoppable The Band…Check It Out…I Will Be Updating This Story Every Other Week …I Will Be Updating Unstoppable The Band The Alternate Week Of Twilight Reverse…Thanks And I Am Truly Sorry About The Wait, WhYFoReVeR91...**


End file.
